Reflekdoll (Character)
Reflekdoll is the name of the sentimonster created by Mayura in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It appears in the episode of the same name. Appearance Physical appearance Reflekdoll's appearance is just like Reflekta's but in baby doll proportions. Her face is white and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front of her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Her eyes remain copper. Category:Sentimonsters Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Minor Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Monsters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Pink Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainsesses Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Black Characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Bad characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies